Prank You Very Much
by tonbonkittybon
Summary: Luan turns April Fools Day on its head by letting the family prank her instead.
1. The Challenge

April Fools Day. Normally a time of merriment and pranking joy, but for a certain house on Franklin Avenue...

"Lincoln, what do you see?..."

"Nothing yet...Lori, take point..."

...it's every nightmare they've yet to experience, rolled up in one day. And it's tomorrow.

"She's literally goofing off at the porch...what is that?"

"Kinda looks like Rambo if he was trained in clown combat..."

The Loud siblings called in an early day to spend the whole afternoon observing Luan. So far, she hasn't shown any signs or interest in pulling her usual extreme pranks, but they know she's never one to shy away from pranking period.

"You think she remembers the moving prank we pulled last year?" Lincoln asked.

"Not a chance!" Lola shook her fists, "She's gonna jello us in the nose and switch our makeup with Icy Hot!"

"I think you're losing it, Lola..." Leni said, "Maybe if we just ask her-"

Lola yanked Leni down to her level, "What is in the crud you've been chewing?! We're dealing with the original April Fool here!"

"There's no room for negotiations here, dudes," Luna pulled on a camo helmet, "It's time to lock and load!"

"Lisa, anything in the house?" Lincoln commed over his walkie talkie.

"No sign of unusual activity," Lisa whispered, "I believe the "Luan" you're seeing is just a scarecrow, and apparently it's fulfilling the purpose given to said prop."

"Then, where's the real Luan?"

"SHHH! Movement detected in the stairs!"

Lisa, Lucy, Lynn, and Lana saw Luan chugging down a giant milkshake.

"WOOOHOHOHOOOOO!" Luan got hit with a brain freeze, "Whoever made that forgot the sugar! It's details that _milk_ the difference! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Outer team," Lana commed over, "She's gone back to home base."

"Copy that, over and out," Lincoln put his communicator away, "Everyone, plan D! Rampage the yards and destroy everything that looks like a prank!"

Leni has doubts, "Aren't we taking this April Fools thing a little too serious?"

"Get it together, woman!" Lola growled, "If you don't hit first, she will!"

"Everyone ready?" Lori asked, and her allies readied their protective gear, except Leni, "Ugh...Leni, Why don't you give the scarecrow some company..."

"Oh, ok!" Leni walked to the porch.

Lori grabbed her rake, "Everyone else..."

**_"CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"_**

The battle was underway. Lincoln's team smashed through every opening and open object they could find in a desperate attempt to destroy any pranks that might set off.

Lynn heard the noise from her room, "That's the signal! Everyone move out!"

The younger sisters scanned every object in the house for anything out of place, while Lynn guarded the door, "Puppy Ball to Traffic Cone, what's your status?"

"We didn't find anything! Luan didn't go outside today!"

"Huh? Lucy! Lana! What'd you find?!"

"Nothing," Lana popped out of the stairs, "The place is completely clean."

"What else have we not touched yet?" Lucy wandered.

"*GASP* Traffic Cone!" Lynn screamed, "Destroy the fallout shelter!"

"What?" Lincoln asked, "What's in it?"

"Nothing! The shelter _is _the prank!"

Just then, the shelter began to whirr. It extended a small cannon and turned to face Lincoln.

"Uh, sure..." Lincoln muttered, "How do we destroy it..."

"Impossible," he heard Lisa say, "That shelter can withstand the force of five simultaneous hydrogen bombs."

He saw the cannon charging power and prepared for the worst.

And yet all that came out was a farting noise before the cannon fell off.

"Uh...ok? What is happening?"

"No idea..." Luna said, "Should've been a cream bomb or something..."

"Ok, _now_ I think we're the ones going crazy."

"Better safe than sorry," he heard Lisa communicate, "Luan is a master of both misdirection and deception. We'll check the basement while you continue your search outside."

"Anyone check the garage yet?" Lori asked.

"Oh, she better not mess with my amps!" Luna took Lola to storm the garage.

Leni continued to observe the scarecrow, "You know, you may be just a statue, but Luan's scarecrow fashion sense is atrocious. I'll just fix that riiiii-" she yanked a whoopie cushion that was attached to a string, that set off the house's sprinkler system... and unplugged a few small holes from the basement's water pipe.

Meanwhile, Luan was going through her joke book, "Which one should I go with..."

"Waawaa!" Lily pointed to a random line on the page.

"Ooh, that's a good one, Lily!" Luan commented, "Alright, that pun, it is." After she picked her ideal pun, she heard the gentle sound of water sprinkling from several openings, "Ope! That's my cue!" She grabbed her megaphone and opened her bedroom door and window.

All the siblings, minus Luan and Lily, had their nether regions sprinkled with water.

Luan made sure everyone heard, "You know, it's getting ridiculous just how much you're _wet_ with anticipation! Hahahahahahahaaa! Get it?!"

Lily giggled. Everyone else groaned.

Later, when the parents came home...after hearing nothing but farting noises every time the van accelerated...

"Luan, I thought you said you weren't gonna prank us anymore!" Lana griped at her.

"Well, how could I not, after that sweet prank you pulled on me?" Luan quipped.

"At least this one was tame..." Lori muttered, "And all the other times afterward..."

"Tame?! HA!" Lols growled, "My sash got ruined because of that stupid sprinkler!"

"At least the sprinklers have filtration," Lisa scooted Leni to the bathroom, "Please decontaminate within 8 minutes."

Lincoln babysat Lily until dinner was called, "Lily! How could you?! I thought you were on our side!"

Lily managed to sound out an overly repeated phrase he knew all too well, "Ah, well!"

"Oh no! She's become a second Luan! AAAAA!"

"It's not the end of the world," Lucy said, "she can still be taught out of those antics."

"Really?! How?!"

"Might I suggest a reading from my second book?" Lucy gave him a journal, "She'll be able to understand at least half the poems."

"I'm gonna pass on that..." Lincoln unknowingly dropped the journal on Lily's bottle, on which she used as a rattle.

Dinner came and went. Very slowly. Throughout the small talk, the family was making constant eyes with Luan, who seemed to be eerily calm this night.

The father initiated first contact, "So, Luan. How was your day today?"

"Depends," Luan said, "Did Vanzilla have enough _gas_ to take you home? Hahahahaaaa!"

"*GULP*"

"Haha, I'm just messing with you!" Luan grabbed her glass and called everyone to attention, "Everyone! I have an announcement to make!"

The family jolted and rattled their eyes to their master prankster.

Luan cleared her throat, "I've been thinking about how nutty I can get around this time of year. The time where pure comedic slapstick reigns supreme, and the merriment of the jokers can finally be allowed to sound off..." snap out of fantasy mode "Ah...The point is, tomorrow, I will not pull a single prank on you."

"Really?" Lori doubted, "You're not just pulling our hair, are you?"

Luan grinned, "I did that this morning, didn't I?"

Lori went to texting.

"Is this for real?" Lana seemed excited, "You're not gonna jello our pants?!"

"Or send our tunes against pitches?!" Luna jumped.

"Or retool our house?!" Lincoln piped.

"Or punch our punching bags?!" Lola shouted.

"Wait, huh?..." Luan recovered from her momentary confusion, "Oh, no! None of that! Tomorrow, I am prank-free!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Everyone gave a hearty cheer, relishing in the now very real...possibility...that April 1 will be scratch-free.

But that wave of jubilation went away just as fast as it came, "Instead, I'm gonna let you prank me!"

"Wuh?..." Everyone froze.

"Oh, your little ears heard that correctly," Luan waggled her ears, "I was so impressed with your team prank, that I wanna see what else you have in your sleeves. That's why, for one day only, I am allowing you all the privilege to throw your best pranks at the prank master! Let's see if you can top off your prank tanks, eh?"

After dinner, a family meeting was called, minus Luan and Lily.

"Ok, fam," Lynn Sr said, "How legitimate is Luan's proposal?"

"Well, I for one shall tread lightly on this matter," Lisa crossed her arms, "I refuse to believe she would abandon her savage ways, especially for the one important day of the year."

"Believe what you wanna believe," Lola scoffed, "I am gonna pay her back for ruining my sash earlier."

"I'm game, sister!" Lana high fived her.

"Well, if everyone else is on board," Leni said, "I guess I'll give it a shot."

"Oh, it'll be fun!" Lori encouraged, "Just think of that time that guy stole the dress you were gonna buy."

"You're right!" Leni smacked her fists together, "Let's get my dress back!"

"Ugh, why do I bother..."

Luna and Lynn bumped fists. Lucy allied with Lisa. Lincoln just watched with a satisfied smile.

"Ok, looks like we're all in agreement," Lynn Sr concluded, "Tomorrow, we're going to take Luan's prank-a-thon at face value and come up with the best pranks we can throw at her! And we'll plan an especially over-the-top prank in case we find out she fibbed about not pranking us!"

Bedtime was a weird feeling for Lincoln, "April Fools Day is usually Luan's free day, but I'm surprised that she opted to hand the reins to us. Don't get me wrong. Like the rest of my family, I'm more than happy to play Luan at her own game...but, why, though?"

Then, a devious thought crossed his mind. What if she was pitting the family against each other in a battle of wits and timing? What if she really wasn't going to prank anyone tomorrow...and that turned out to be the prank itself?

"Ohhhhhh...heheh...ok, Luan. You got me. I'll participate...if only just to see how far past the line we go."


	2. Preliminaries

Morning. April 1. Usually a time of merriment for the pranksters and jokesters, a time of unrivaled joy with a hint of pure slapstick goodness.

But for a certain master prankster on Franklin Avenue...

-BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ-

"*YAAWWWNNNN...I don't remember setting my ala-"

-pap-BZZZZZZZZ-

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOHOHOHOOOOOOOO! Dang! Now I feel totally _buzzed_! Hahahahahahaha!"

...it was evaluation time. She's issued a challenge to her family. Now, she's going to see how they stacked up, "Hmm...alarm clock has been properly rigged...well, well! High expectations this early in the morning! This one earns a A-_buzz_!" -BZZZZZZZZZZ- "HAHAHAHAHAHAok, funny."

She got off her bed and scanned the room. The bunk bed was untouched, but she could tell her home stage was tampered with, "Aw, looks like something didn't perfect their craftsmanship. No obviously dead giveaways, ever." She inspected her stage and found that a square panel had been replaced...rather poorly... by a sturdy plywood. She looked up and found a giant spring attached to the ceiling, along with other choice gadgets ripped straight from her own closet. "Hahhhhhh...this one's been built by someone who's not at all known for being discrete...Luna, if you're listening, this one better be worth it!"

"Wasn't me, dude!"

"Just try the dang prank already!" Lynn angrily shouted from the basement.

"Hahahah, no need for such a noisy intro," Luan giggled, them jumped, "GERONIMOOOO-"

She jammed her feet into the plywood, which propelled her into the ceiling spring, and back into the plywood. She bounced up and down for ten seconds before the plywood changed angles and rocketed her to the top bunk, where she smacked against a flypaper wall and fell on the whoopie cushions. The moment she sat herself up, she was sacked with a flour bag.

She licked the flour off her face and giggled, "Hahahaha! The ol' Triple Down! And Frappuccino powder! Nice connection to the waking up theme. Though, anyone with working eyes and ears could see that one coming from a mile away, so...this one gets a C."

"DANGIT!" Lynn shouted while Luan yanked the flypaper off her and folded it into the shape of a C.

"Now I know that this room was a joint operation," Luan mused, "so they should've at least predicted...eh?" She wobbled to the door, which had a row of cups full of water and liquid sensors bordering the perimeter of the entire room. "Hmm...Lisa! Oh, I expect nothing but the best from you." She got to work on drinking every single cup. Five minutes later, "Phew...welp, now I gotta go! But will she let me..._go_?" Once she drank the last cup, she heard a buzzing sound and the door clicking. She opened the door, only to find even more cups scattered all over the hallway, with the same sensors attached to them and the bathroom door. "Hahahahahaaa! I'll give credit for the utter destruction of expectations, but this could get messy in more ways than one. But the hidden tech and plan out is spot on! B plus.

"Once again, you have been debunked," Lisa muttered.

"Oh, shut up, smarty pants!" Lola griped.

Luan felt the urinary urge building and plowed through all the cups until the bathroom door opened. Then, she immediately plopped her behind on the seat and let everything out. "Ahhh...that's better...Oh? What do we have here?"

She noticed a string attached to the toilet handle and the ceiling. And she noticed that she was stuck to the seat. "Quite the _sticky_ situation I'm in, hahahahahaha! But, seriously. Let's see where this goes..."

When she yanked the handle, the ceiling panel collapsed and revealed a splatter cannon that blasted her with glue. She snapped the seat off and wobbled over to the bathtub, where she was dunked in feathers.

After she popped her head out, "Hahaha, I'll admit, that was a good chuckle. But it seems a bit on the light side..." That's when she saw a tripwire that was triggered by the toilet handle. She knew right away that someone had messed with the sink, "Oh, this oughta be good." Instead of rushing toward the sink like her other siblings would...

"Boooook bok bok bok bok bok boooooook!" She waddled over there and used her mouth to turn the handle. The water sprayed her backwards and made her trip over the wire. But she didn't count on accidentally planting her feet into the cups, sliding across the hall into a banana peel that careened her off path, and toppling her down the stairs. The scenario ended with Lincoln pieing her in the face.

"Morning, Luan!" Lincoln greeted, "Did you enjoy your _alarming_ breakfast?" Everyone laughed.

Luan didn't get it at first, until she thought of the chicken, coffee, water, and the pie, "Hihihihihihihi! Not bad, family! Not bad at all."

"You're taking it awfully well today," Lola seemed suspicious.

"Oh, it's not like there's a bunch of amazing stuff waiting for me!" Luan quipped, "Besides, I got the whole day off to enjoy myself!" She plopped down on the end of the couch, "What more could I ask for?"

"Well, you could just scootch a little to the right," Lucy said.

Luan immediately looked up at a normal looking ceiling, "Uhhhh, where's this supposed to go?"

"Just try it!" Lynn begged, "It'll be fun!"

Luan ripped her seat off and dropped it on the couch. It just sprang it upward and into a sticky ceiling. She gave a deadpan face, "Really?...That's all?..."

"Wait for it," Lucy said.

The toilet seat fell on top of the table. Only, it was covered in black tar, and pink flatulent bags.

"Ooooh! Nice element of surprise!" Luan piped, "Though you could've went with a more over-the-top approach."

"Dangit."

"Not to worry," her father assured her, "There's plenty more where that came from."

"Plenty to satisfy that little craving of yours," Lana poked.

Luan shared a good laugh with her family, as she finally got to see what they concocted. She knew her room all to well and could easily plant traps in every spot, so that round didn't count. What will count are the other areas, as she has no idea where and what the pranks are. There were a couple siblings she had mixed feelings about, but she kept an optimistic mindset, as this was her day to enjoy the fruits of her prank labor.


	3. Lana's Prank

The last time the house was rigged with pranks, Lincoln had planned to explore the house in a specific order. She followed the exact same route to see what her family had in store. If the preliminaries were a good indication...usually they weren't ...the pranks shouldn't be too bad.

"Alrighty, then," Luan stretched, "First up is the kitchen."

On first look, the kitchen seemed unchanged. Everything was in its place, save for Lana standing next to an open seat.

"Hey, Luan!" Lana leaned against the chair, "Wanna _chair_ some time of yours?"

"Hahahahaha, why yes I would, my _chair_itable sister," Luan giggled and took her no way, "So, what's on the menu this fine morning?"

"Oh, nothing special," Lana motioned, "Just something that'll make you _spring_ to life!"

'Oooooooh, I'm on a spring-rigged chairrrrrrrrrrrrrr!' Immediately, Luan's mind ran through the endless possibilities, 'Where am I headed?! The backyard?! The basement?! Am I going to get myself a honey bath and mate with the bees or soar with the birds and raccoons and flakers?! Oh, tellmetellmetellmetellmetell-'

-BOING!- "YAHOOOOO-" -SMACK-

Kinda. She flew into an extendable boxing glove, which rocketed her into an inflatable tub that took her outside and rammed her into a trampoline. She then landed in a bunch of gift paper, laced with sticky glue, and rolled onto the backyard porch, where a small bow had been placed so that it would stick on her forehead.

"Huh..." Luan said, "Well, it certainly wasn't what I'd expected."

"I know, right?" Lana poked her head out, "I just wanted to give a warmup _gift_! Hahahahaha! Get it?! You get it, right?"

"Totally. Though, the punching glove might've been a little much."

"Oh, that? Well, let's just say, there's more where that came from."

"Uh, really?" Luan sensed the porch rumbling, "Uh-oh..." It was another spring. She was sent flying upwards, then landed on the roof, "Oof! Ok...little on the suspenseful side-*BIG GASP*" She looked down and got excited when she saw numerous spring-loaded pillows, "BOUNCE PADS, EEEEEEEE!" She slid off the rooftop and ricocheted off every single spring pillow and hit the porch again. That could have been done with, "WOOHOO-huh?" except the porch spring bounced her back into the house. She landed back on the couch spring, which took her up to the tar ceiling.

"Phew...talk about making your heart _spring_ out of your chest, heheh..." Luan quipped before she became unstuck and fell, breaking the couch spring. The impact broke her free from the gift wrap straitjacket.

"So, uh...how'd you enjoy it?" Lana walked through the chaotic mess.

"Way to play with my expectations! Even if it was a bit jumpy...aw, what the heck!" Luan tussled Lana's head, "You did good, Lana! You did good."

"Well, I try," Lana smirked, "By the way, how are you gonna set off all the pranks on the house?"

"Welp," Luan cracked her neck and and rubbed her shoulders, "I was gonna follow Lincoln's route, but clearly I got bounced off-course. Looks like mom and dad's room is the closest-" Then she realized that she hadn't touched the fridge. "Hm...I know I messed with it last time. I wonder..."

"Uh, where are you going?" Lana looked worried.

"I'm just gonna grab some OJ, if you know what I mean," Luan winked.

"Ok, I know what you mean, and maybe that's not such a good idea!"


	4. Lisa's Prank

"Come on, Lana. What's the worst that could happen, honestly?" Luan plucked as much tar as she could off her hair on her way to the fridge, "Obviously, I'm not doing anything, and I don't see how anyone can top me."

"Are you sure?" Lana kept swinging on Luan's ankle, "I heard some diabolical liquid seeped into the fridge."

"Oh my..." a grin stretched across Luan's face, "I might just try _that_ one first."

"Ok, now you're speaking crazy talk, lady!"

"Please. Who do you think you're latching onto?" Luan opened the fridge. "Hmm...nothing's been rigged to explode. Huh. Either Lisa or Lucy." She grabbed a carton of milk and poured it into two glasses, "Wanna quench?"

"Uhhh, no thanks," Lana covered her face with her hat.

Luan chugged down her glass in five seconds, "Ahhhhh...Hm?" She felt her tongue and throat burning up, "Whoa...ok, that's not milk!" She scrambled to find some relief from the sensation of a trillion scovilles circuting through her system, but everything she drank only made it worse! When she downed some soda...soda, "AAAAAH! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT~~~"

"I warned you..." Lana hid under the sink.

Luan turned on the faucet to douse her tongue with some water. And yet somehow, after she drank, she breathed fire.

"DRAGON! DRAGON!" Lana jumped out and grabbed Luan, "SLAY THE DRAGON!" She quickly filled a bucket of water from the hose and dunked Luan's head in it.

Luan bobbed her head for a couple minutes before she felt the burn disappear, "GUH...HUH...HHH...UGH..."

"That was something out of fantasy or sci-fi movies!" Lana commented, "Are you ok, sis?"

Luan's entire mouth has gone numb, "HHH...HHH...AM WITAWAWWY CWYII A SWATII... HHH...I TIK MAH TUG HA GOD AN NUMB...HHH...HHH..." She drank the entire bucket when Lisa emerged from the garage.

"Ah, I see you've found my new _tantalizing_ invention," Lisa held up a bottle, "I call it 'tingly' drops. One drop of this liquid will sabotage whatever sensory neurons that contact the surface and emit exaggerated-"

"Shorthand notation, please..." Luan groaned before going back to drinking.

"Ahem...one drop will make you _think_ it's spicy or stinky, when it's really just a drop of water," Lisa grinned.

"Phew..." Luan regained her composure, "I'll give you points for subtlety and surprise, but...did you really need to drop it on every single food?"

"Well, I was originally going to try it on the other siblings in the family," Lisa thought.

"Whoa..." Lana suddenly zipped to her younger sister's side, "How soon do the others get it? How soon does Lori get it?!"

Lisa looked at the now destroyed back door, "Lori should be at the pecan pie right about... now."

Right after Lisa signaled, they heard it.

"AAAAAAA! NOT AGAIN!" -GULP-GULP-GULP- -FWOOOOOOSH!-

"Shall we?" Lana held up a foam sword and a water gun.

"Well, it is a day of tomfoolery," Lisa obliged.

"And we shall begin in a glorious _blaze_," Luan quipped,

before they all rushed back inside, "DRAGON! DRAGON! SLAY THE DRAGON!"

"LISA, THIS BETTER NOT-BLUBLUBLUBLUBLUB~~~"


	5. Lynn Sr and Rita's Prank

Luan slipped past the spicy hazard and made it to the master bedroom. She walked just in front of the doorway, and didn't find anything out of place, "Hm...so far so good. But..." she noticed a big sandwich sitting on the bed, "Oh, my my my..." She had no idea that she had triggered a pressure alarm.

From the ceiling behind her, a small boot kicked her inside and made her flip on a tripwire, propelling her over the sandwich and landing her in front of the dresser, where she was hit with a pie that popped out of a drawer. She staggered backwards onto the bed, "Oof! Whew...seemed like a good set up, but what's the payyyyyyy..." she saw the sandwich. Three layers of meat, "Uh oh..."

The mattress suddenly sprang and closed itself three times, after which it was rolled off the bed and into the closet, where a strong snapped and a bunch of clothes fell on the closed stack of beddings.

Luan popped her head out of the mattress and coughed a feather out of her mouth, that landed on her father's foot.

"Get it, honey?" He leaned over her, "I made _you _a _triple decker _sandwich!"

They laughed at the pun of the prank.

"Wow, who'da thought you had it in you, Dad?" Luan said.

"Well, I had to have learned something from all these years of pranks and practical jokes," Lynn Sr brushed his shoulder.

"Honestly, you're the only person so far who's been spot on with every single step in the pranking process!"

"Pretty high expectations, especially for who's coming up next," her father winked.

"Oh, I'm hoping!" Luan slithered out of the mattress, "I can't wait for her prankssssssss! Hahaaaahahahaha!"

"Oh, good," Lynn Sr hurriedly crept out of the closet, "because it started the moment you escaped the bed feather thing." He shut the door and ran out.

"What?" Luan was instantly disappointed that mom had to piggyback off dad's original prank, "That's lame..."

At least until the mattress exploded and scattered the foam. She was covered in all kinds of sticky fabric, and a few pieces of it got stuck on her buck teeth. She instinctively rushed for the bathroom, and tried to brush the fabric off-

"HGHGHGHGHGHGTHKTHKTHKTHKTHK...cold...how..."

-only to find out too late that her brush was frozen. Her teeth got the chill of her life, but the trade off was that the fabric simply fell off.

"Hi, sweetie!" Rita popped out of the shower curtain, "I hope you enjoyed your _frozen_ treat! Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahahah!" Luan started speaking , "I can't feel my _th_eeth..."

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Rita rubbed Luan's back.

"Ye_th,_ I am!" Luan said, "I haven't been thi_th _e_kth_ited _th_in_th_ forever!"

"I'm glad you're taking a good day off," Rita said, "because everyone's excited for you to come to their pranks."

Luan's eyes widened. On the outside, she was ready to take on the challenge, but on the inside, there was a slight hint of hesitation.


	6. Lily and Lincoln's Prank

For some reason, Luan felt compelled to go to Lincoln's room first. Out of everyone in the family, he was the one who got hit with the most pranks. He had to have seen enough to make his own unique contraptions. That made her feel a little safer.

After she warmed her teeth with a warm towel, which she was surprised no one tampered with, she went to Lincoln's room. The door was closed. "Oh? Starting with the classics, eh?" She initiated the exchange by knocking twice.

"Who's therrrrrrre?" Lincoln called out.

"Luaaaaaaan!"

"Luan whooooooo?"

"**Lu-an**d a tuuuune!" Luan played a short jingle on a ukulele, which got a laugh out of Lily and Lincoln.

Lincoln swung the door open, "Welcome to Chateau du Lincoln! Please, make yourself at home at home!"

"Oh?" Luan thought Lincoln bring this overly nice was somewhat out of character for him, but ran with it, "Well, don't mind if I do!"

"Chair here, and a table," Lincoln made her a comfy spot on the floor near the laptop. Pillows, a drink, sleeping bag? "Have I got a special treat just for you!"

"Hm?" Luan did not expect any of this, "Ok, weird. What's the punchline?..."

"Not punchline," Lincoln grabbed a remote and sat on the bed, "Spotlight."

Luan froze. The drink, the sleeping bag...their arrangement...she recognized this setup from a certain...debut... "You didn't-"

["What did the dalmatian say after eating a snack? That hit the _spot."_]

Luan twitched and stared at the laptop.

["Wow, _ruff_ crowd."]

She saw the pet dog urinate on her old shoes.

["Dangit, Charles!"]

"How did you even get these..." Luan thought, while trying not to cringe at her earliest performance. But it wasn't until-

["Hahahahahaha! Good one, Mr. Coconuts, you _bowl _me over."]

-she heard that line-

["Guess that one landed in the gutter, toots."]

-that she showed signs of wavering.

["Ah, curly fries!"]

"I didn't post this online..." Luan whispered, "Hold up..." all she did was tap a button on the keyboard, and she saw her webpage, with that video as the featured trailer for her channel, "AAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She grabbed the laptop and stood by the dresser trying to delete the video from her website...

"What the-ehh?!"

...only it wasn't her website. In fact, it wasn't...a website...He just screen capped it and plastered it on some editing software.

"Oh...it's just-" she plopped herself back on the ground-

-SQUISH-

"Who-EW, GROSS!" -on some brown stuff, "LILY?!"

Lily crawled out from under Lincoln's bed, "Pudding!"

"Yes, we know! But why?!"

"Pudding! Toco!"

"Huh?" Luan calmed down and sniffed the brown substance, and it didn't stink at all, "Choc..."

"Aw, don't be such a _deuce_, sis!" Lincoln laughed and wrung himself around Luan's shoulders.

"Oh, heheheh...sure..." she did not expect him to go psychological on her. In all the pranks and jokes she's pulled off, not one of them messed with the brain to the extent that he had gone, "I gotta hand it to you for that...major side bump in expectations."

"Well, I try," Lincoln said, "I also had Lily's input."

"Fools!" Lily cheered.

Luan leaned her back against the dresser, "I seriously thought you were gonna do some slapstick..."

"I couldn't bring myself to do it," Lincoln held Lily, "I'm the kind of guy who'd spend two weeks regretting punching someone."

"Oh," Luan's nerves were somewhat calmed, "Well, I think I've had enough fun in here..." she stood up and brushed herself off, "I think I'm in the mood for some actual tension now."

Lincoln twitched, "Actual...uh...I heard Lucy's going all the way..."

"Lucy?!"

"Yeah...something about games, or..."

"Games? Well, why didn't you say so?!" Luan brightened up and ran out.

"Because this is _Lucy_ we're talking about?!" Lincoln shouted, "Luan?! Hello?!"

"Poop!" Lily waddled over to Lincoln.

"Yes, it is a bad idea," Lincoln said.

"No. Poop!"

"What are you-" Lincoln sniffed out a horrible stench while Luan washed her face, "BLECH!...Ok, Lily..."

"PooooOOOOOOOoooooop."


	7. Luna's Prank

After a quick wash up, Luan slowly made her way to Lucy's room, "Yeesh...Lincoln's prank was a hard D plus. You never dig into someone's mind like you're grave-robbing the place...I mean, by now, I would've slapped the stick out of-" She stopped herself and went back to her stand ups and pranks.

And oh boy, whatever mental lag that Lincoln hadn't intended was working its magic.

Speaking of which, Lincoln had finished cleaning up Lily, "Seriously, Luan, you're better off waiting until the last minute to try and storm Lucy's room."

"Why's that?" Luan quipped, "It's just gonna be be like that haunted maze we put together. No big!"

"Yes big! Yes very big!" Lincoln protested, "We're talking Sawdust levels of big!"

Lily cheered, "Game ooovahhhh!"

And that line...somehow pivoted Luan to Luna's prank, which was located in the attic. Whatever mental lag Lincoln had not intended worked.

"Lunaaaa!" Lily sat on the floor with a sign in her mouth that said THIS WAY.

"Shouldn't have said that..." Lincoln muttered when they were standing in front of the ladder to the attic, "Definitely shouldn't have said that..."

"What's the harm?" Luan asked, "I'm sure it's gonna be a _rocking _good time!"

"Not what I'm worried about..." Lincoln stared at the now ominous looming hole.

Lily blew a raspberry, prompting Luan to follow a sign pointing to the attic door and found a string with a note PULL ME.

'Whew, something to calm my pump a little,' Luan thought...

...Until she pulled the string, which triggered a spring-loaded plywood to bounce her into the attic through several tubes filled with orange goop, making her think she's in a mini-water slide.

'Hah! What was I worried about!' She thought, 'It's gonna be a gelatinously glorious-'

She took several tubular loops out of the house and plunged into a giant jello mountain. Which wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the-

-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE-

"Loud! Really loud!" Lincoln toppled over while covering his ears, "She's gone to Mars it's so loud!"

Lily wailed while covering her ears with the sign.

Luan felt weird. The insanely loud amps were vibrating the jello, to a nauseating degree. And she just downed enough for her to move her head freely and fill her stomach, meaning if she didn't escape the jiggle, it would all come back. She used her strength to break a hole in the jello and blast herself out. When she touched the ground, the loud noises stopped.

But her arms and torso's gyrations didn't, "Oooooooh...what hath become of thy great Gelatin-brand gelatin?..."

Luna popped out from a window, "The king was too busy gettin' _jiggly_ with it!" She played a small, loud jingle that ended on a riff.

And the jello in Luan's ears knocking her ear canals senseless, "GuUuUuUuUuUuUu-" she clapped her ears shut "-Ok, I think I'm all 'pranked' ourt for one d-huh?!" Ok. What the heck did she just say?!

"Whoa, looks like you still got some sticky leakage in your ears," Luna helped her up, and cleaned her out.

"Whew...well, that was quite the rush," Luan faked excitement, "A meal and a show, how thoughtful."

"Glad you liked it, brah!" Luna walked Luan back inside, "Because here's where we amp things up!"

Luan gasped, but quickly hid her hesitation, "Ok. I'm ready to get it on!"

"That's what I like to-"

"There you are, Luna!" Lori yanked Luna away, "Do something about this tongue spice thing!"

"Maybe pops should get us another bathroom again?!" Luna screamed as she was dragged away.

Leaving Luan all alone to ponder the very tense cloud that suddenly hanged over her head. She never felt this conflicted about any of her pranks. So, what gives? Why is she showing any withdrawal now of all times?

"No! No way!" She plucked her ears and shook her head, "As a master prankster and a connoisseur in all things contraption-y, I must bear witness to all the pranks ahead of me!"

That's when she heard a faint whisper coming from the basement...


	8. Lynn and Lucy's Prank

For some reason, Luan crept closer to the basement door. When she got close to see, she noticed that the door was open, "Hello? Is someone there, cliche?"

("Whoa, she's coming here now?!")

She made an educated guess that Lucy was up to something dark in this dark and dank underground. She knew that whatever Lucy did was related to goth, death, and the supernatural, but coupled with anybody else's tactics, that could spell April Fools disaster...

("The order has changed. Time is of the essence. Contort yourself quickly.")

and there's her reason: get it out of the way now so she doesn't have to deal with it later. Since she has yet to encounter Leni, Lori, and Lola.

"Welp," she said after she arrived, "Better buck up my chest before I make a _grave_ mistake! Hahahahahah-ehhh...*GULP*"

("Ok, and the rope...done! You remember the script, right?")

("Of course.")

("Luce, your mask!")

She tiptoed her way down the stairs. Everything in the room was blacked out, save for a small window and a small opening in a wooden wall, "When did she find the time to do this-"

Then, a low voice boomed, "**HELLO, LUAN.**"

"Uh..." Luan muttered, "Hi...Who's there?..."

"**A FRIEND.**"

"A friend who?..."

A spotlight suddenly shined a light on a familiar pint-sized female grim reaper, wearing a mask that was never in the house before. The figure slammed the door shut, "**A FRIEND WHO...WANTS TO PLAY A GAME.**"

A dim light came down on what was supposed to be the washer and dryer. "What the-" Luan stopped short of recognizing that blue suit, "MISTER COCONUTS!!!!!!" She tried to run, but she slammed into the window.

"**THE SITUATION YOU FIND YOURSELF IN IS DIRECTLY RELATED TO YOUR OWN CAUSE,**" Lucy's rasp-fake voice boomed, "**YEAR AFTER YEAR, YOUR APRIL FOOLS PRANKS RANGE FROM INSUFFERABLE TO HAZARDOUS. BUT EARLIER TODAY, YOUR ANTICS HAVE CAUSED ONE OF YOUR SIBLINGS TO BECOME INFECTED WITH YOUR DESTRUCTIVE PRANKS. AND AS A RESULT, A PRANK OF THEIR OWN MACHINATIONS HAS CLAIMED A VICTIM.**"

Another dim light illuminated under the folding table, revealing the super-athlete herself twisted into a human pretzel, "Blehhhhh...I'm hurt..."

"Lynn!" Luan banged Her fists on the window, "What happened?! Who did this?!"

"**YOUR PRANKS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN BELIEVED TO ONE DAY GO TOO FAR. BUT THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME WHEN YOU DROVE A LOVED ONE BEYOND THE BRINK OF INSANITY, OF WHICH SHE HAS ALREADY PAID THE PRICE."**

"Ok...mood is very tense...is this gonna come onto me?!..."

"**ON THE CONTRARY, IF YOU CHOOSE TO, YOU WILL NOT BE TOUCHED. HOWEVER...**"

And then, from the ceiling, a pair of boxes hanged, swinging from a flimsy piece of string. A light shined down on a tube split into two paths.

"**YOU WILL BE GIVEN A CHOICE...A CHOICE TO EITHER HOLD ON TO...OR LET GO OF...YOUR RECKLESS WAYS.**"

"It's just a prank...it's April Fools Day, after all..."

"**THE RULES ARE SIMPLE. YOU MUST NAVIGATE YOUR WAY THROUGH THE TUNNELS TO FIND THE END. FROM THERE, YOU MUST CHOOSE WHAT WILL LEAVE THIS ROOM UNSCATHED: YOUR KIN, WHO HAS BEEN CORRUPTED BY YOUR BRUTAL SHENANIGANS...OR YOUR PUPPET, WHO IS THE EMBODIMENT OF YOUR EVIL PRANKS. ALL THIS IN 30 SECONDS.**"

"Second something?!" Luan saw two big numbers on the wall, and a red light blinking over the opening, "Ok, beyond a prank!" She was now fully sucked into the act.

"**WHO WILL LIVE? WHO WILL DIE? THE CHOICE IS YOURS.**"

"Over the top? Yep. But..." as soon as the catchphrase was muttered, Lynn's free hand pushed a button on the controller behind her. It started the timer, lowered the boxes ever so slowly, and kicked out some mechanical sounds from a pair of speakers, "...it'll be worth it."

Luan quickly jumped into the tunnel and crawled her way through various punching bags and LEGO pieces, "Lucy-OW-when I get-OW-through this-OW, I'm gonna-" -SNAP!- "-YEEOOOWWWCH!" and mousetraps "WAAT IS GOING ON!" When she finally made it to the fork in the tunnel, "Uh...which way was Lynn again?!..."

"Thought she'd be here by now..." Lynn said as the...empty...cardboard...box slowly descended upon her head. She turned to Lucy, who just shrugged. With just 5 seconds left, "Yep...LUAAAAAN!"

"Lynn?!" Luan heard her voice and made a mad crawl out of the tunnel...just in time for the timer to reach 0 and the boxes to fully enclose both Lynn and Mister Coconuts, "Oh, no! No no no no-"

"And now, the fun part!" Lynn whispered as she swung her ponytail onto a button inside the box, setting off the Bluetooth speakers in both boxes with a different set of sounds. Choice sounds...that sound like something getting pummeled. Hard.

"Oh...my..." Luan had lost all emotion. In just a mere minute, she went from uncertain to dead. She was stuck running her mind through Unbelievable possibilities when a tape recorder slipped off Lynn's box, "Uh...Wait a-" and she just now realized...the boxes may have been a little too lightweight, but that wasn't the real prank, "Don't tell me..." She suddenly got irritated. She pressed play...

"**HELLO, LUAN. IF YOU ARE LISTENING TO THIS, THEN YOU HAVE ALREADY KNOWN THAT THIS WAS JUST A PRANK.**"

Luan paused. "_Sure_ it was," she growled before resuming the tape,

"**YOU WILL FIND YOUR PRIZED POSSESSIONS AND YOUR SISTER CONTAINED WITHIN CARDBOARD BOXES, AS WELL AS-**"

"Yeah, ok..." Luan threw the tape away and tore off the box over the washer. The "Mister Coconuts" she pulled out was nothing more than a plush doll in his likeness, "Uh...I'm skipping the puns for now..." She stormed over to the table and threw its box off...

Revealing Lynn and Lucy, who were snickering so much at how well their stunt went that they didn't notice Luan giving them the disapproving disappointment look.

"Hello, Lynn and Lucy," Luan got their attention by yanking a mousetrap from her hair.

"***GULP***" Lynn and Lucy jolted, "**Uh...April Fools?...**"

Luan's tolerance wavered as she picked them up, "Mind telling me what the point of this "game" was? Besides the obvious?"

"Well," Lynn scrambled her brain for an excuse, "You know, when you've been on the receiving end of so many pranks, it starts to wear on you and you just tend to lose it?..."

"Oh, so you think you speak for the Loud, now?" Luan raised an eyebrow.

"No, but-"

"**We thought you would come to our room last, after you went through all the other pranks**," Lucy was stuck in her deep voice.

"You can stop with the weird voice," Luan put them down, "And you can lose the freaky beat up look, Lynn."

"Oh, right..." Lynn was placed on the bed and attempted to unwind herself...only for her body to have become too stiff, "Uh...I'm stuck like this..."

Lucy found herself stuck as well. She tried to hack some loogies and clear her throat with water. But nothing worked, "**Gasp. My voice isn't returning to normal.**"

"Ugh..." Luan took the entire set down, piece by piece, "If this were anything in October, it'd be acceptable, but-"

"Lincoln?!" Lynn shouted, "A little help here?!"

Lincoln ran to the basement stairs, "Lynn, what's all the hubbUBUBUBUBUBU-"

He was petrified at the sight the afternoon sun illuminated through the open door. Luan in slightly more pain than usual, Lynn twisted into a human pretzel,

and Lucy, wearing the most unsettling mask he'd ever seen, and complete with glowing red eyes, "**Um****...Don't panic?...**"

"AAAAA! RUN AWAAAAAAY!" Lincoln fled the scene.

Lynn bounced her way up the stairs and chased after him, "Come on, I just need a massage!"

"**Can you check the kitchen for any lozenges, please?**" Lucy called out while Luan carried her to the kitchen.

"And we were off to a great start today..." Luan sighed, "when did everything go wrong?..."


	9. Lola's Prank

Luan made her way back upstairs to confront the last two rooms. She guessed that Leni couldn't muster the mettle to pull off a prank by herself , so it was down to Lori, the dominant boss lord, or Lola, the thin-tempered pageant queen. And as scary as their tempers were, she didn't want to have to deal with another tag-team contraption, and Lola has tried to sneak a tea party with Mister Coconuts before, so her next stop was Lola. Oh boy.

"I don't know why, but..." she quickly scribbled EEK. on an index card, "Heheh...just for insurance.," and stuffed it in her skirt. Then, she beckoned the demons once more by knocking "Shave and a Haircut" on the door.

"Hello, big sister!" Lola opened up, "You're just in time for our tea party!"

"Ooh, really?!" Luan said, "Who's the guest of honor?"

"Why, none other than your dear friend," Lola showed Luan to her seat.

And right across from her...the real Mister Coconuts.

"O-oh..." Luan got nervous, "Haha...so, this is where you've been..."

"What's the matter?" Lola massaged Luan's shoulders, "It's just you, Coconuts, and some sweet tea! Nothing to fret over."

"Tea, Huh?..." Luan stared at her puppet, who was positioned as if he was looking at his tea cup, "Should I drink as well? Hey, where-" She heard Lola dash out and shut the door.

She wiggled around in her seat, which was laced with super glue and nailed to the floor. "Well, if the whole set wasn't completely obvious enough..."

She reached over to a teddy bear and pretended it was alive, with a nasally voice, "Y'know, you just need to chill out and enjoy your tea time while it lasts."

"Oh, Mrs. Teddylina," Luan cupped her teacup, "don't be such a _teas_! Hahaha-" -CLICK!- "-huh?" The moment she yanked her cup upward, the string was pulled, triggering a horrific transformation in Mister Coconuts, from slightly creepy ventriloquist puppet to ungodly terrifying weapon.

Lola rigged him with a paintball gun. And he was aimed right at Luan.

"*SIGH...*" Luan simply pulled out the EEK. card, "Well, That was quick..."

Outside, Lola was overswept with villainous glee when she heard the paintball gun go off, "Yeeaaaahahahahahaaaa! Let's see how you like it when _you're _sash gets ruined!" But her moment of triumph turned into a moment of shocking failure when she heard a chair being uprooted and ripped off some fabric, "What the-You're supposed to feel hurt! Why aren't you hurt?!" She froze when the door was yanked open.

Luan emerged from the room with a big red "sash" across her chest. She was expected to feel some pain. But all she felt was an urge to tear open every plush doll Lola had. "Let me guess," Luan growled, "This is to avenge your sash, right?"

"Uh, well, you know," Lola slowly backed off, "When you had to put up with so many distasteful-"

"Copying Lynn, are you?"

"No! Just-the clothing, and the water spray yesterday, and the-"

Luan had enough, "F!" She plastered a paper wet with red paint all over the pink dress, "This is a big fat F!"

Lola gasped, "My dress!"

"You won't be needing this anymore," Luan then threw her tiara across the hall, right into Lily's poop can.

"*BIG INHALE* MY TIARA!" Lola snapped, "Oh, you are gonna PAY FOR THIS!"

Lola lunged at her older sister, but her pounce was avoided altogether. She rolled over into her room and tried to charge again, but the door was slammed on her and bolted shut. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed as she banged on the door, "LET ME OUTTA HERE RIGHT N-" She was stopped by some paint getting on the door, which came from "-**MY SAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAASH**!"

"Maybe I'll let you out if you still wanna back_sash_ my work, you little drama queen!" Luan threw her nail gun away, and turned around, only to be suddenly faced with Lana, Lisa, Lincoln, Luna, and Lily, "What?"

"Are you ok?" Lincoln asked.

"You've been a little uppity throughout the day," Lana said, "I thought you liked the day of pranks and practical jokes."

"I'm fine! Really," Luan said, "It's no big deal-"

"I'm detecting a significant degree of hesitation," Lisa said.

"Need something to calm your nerves a little?" Luna asked.

Luan wasn't interested. She just took Mister Coconuts downstairs with her, "I'm gonna get some milk..."

Lisa tried to dissuade her, "The food is still contaminated with-"

"I've gotten used to it!"


	10. Intermission

After drinking the flaming milk and dousing herself with water, Luan took some time recollecting herself on the porch steps.

"Guh...what happened?..." Luan rubbed her forehead, "Today was supposed to be a fun day for me to relax. Now, I can't step one inch in there without something crawling up my neck..." Even now, she could feel those laser eyes from Lori and Lola burning her backside. She had already witnessed firsthand what Lola was capable of, with a _rapid fire paintball gun of all things._

Imagine how Lori's prank would go: bad if she managed to pull it off by herself...very bad if Leni helped her.

Then, she got to thinking, "Is this the feeling they get every April fools day?...Every time I go on the pranking offensive?..."

"Whaddaya askin' me for?"

"Huh?" Luan propped up and looked to the source of that sound, "Mister Coconuts?!"

"Don't "Mister Coconuts?!" me, tootsie. Whaddaya spoutin' this "is this the feeling they get" nonsense for?"

"Wha?...Ok, ok, this isn't even-what are you-what am I saying?!"

"The pranks, kid. The pranks. Ever since you woke up, you've been losing your prank spark. It's gotten so bad, you said something you would never say. I heard because you cleaned out my ears last night."

"Well... I knew I'd get the boot, but I didn't expect them to kick me this hard."

"Oh, so you can dish it, but you can't take it, is that it?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You said it without having to say it, toots."

"Uh...well, that was-"

"But you took a backfire pie to the face pretty well...after snapping, clawing, wooding, metalling, and fooding ya precious brother."

"Well, that's all in-"

"And you took a smacking, flying, skunking, stinking, and a floating in great stride. After you pranked everyone, and _before_ you promised to prank everyone even harder."

"How did you-I didn't even bring you to Buttz Motel!"

"And plan you did...until those extremely convincing doubles came in and wrecked your family's bank accounts...and street cred."

Luan flinched, "Am I in the Twilight Zone?..."

"Nope, this is real," Mister Coconuts said, "and it's been a long time coming. You do know the rules of pranking, right?"

Oh. She did remember. And some of those rules she was taught in clown college just so happened to be:

No real physical or emotional pain.

The resultant mess has to be easily cleanable.

No permanent scars, except light humiliation and the feeling of dumbness.

"I'm...sheesh..." Luan gasped, "Now, I am extra-ly curious... How come I lose it on all those other April firsts, but I can hold off now?..."

"Now, _that's _a very complicated story no one has the patience for. You give jokes, and you get jokes back, right?"

"Yeah?..."

"So, what happens if you prank someone? You get pranked back. That's how it works around here!"

"The heck does that mean?"

"I mean, you pretty much inspired your folks to do the prank thing. Plenty of antics to be had, if you know what I'm saying."

Luan Got to thinking about today's pranks. Lincoln's software prank and Lisa's spicy prank..._may_ be uncalled for...(or not), but it was impressive how they seriously rattled her heartstrings without use of a contraption. Luna and Lana just gave back what she gave them over the years, and Lucy, Lynn, and Lola went overboard like the resident prankster. The only pranks Luan truly enjoyed were the morning wake up routines, and the pranks from Lily and the parents... who played by the rules and kept it light.

And now was when she read into the day far too deep. In a way, pranks can reflect someone's personality or feelings. And if that's the case, then long story short: Lily and the parents could enjoy the not-overboard stuff, Lana could be an adrenaline junkie on the side...but hooooooooooly moly, the rest of them did not like the OG April Fool on the day of the April Fool.

"Hahahahaha," Luan chuckled, "Ok, Counselor Coconuts, I get it."

"See what I mean, toots? This could be a fun holiday, if you could be just a teensy bit smaller fool of yourself."

Luan deadpanned her face, "You've got quite a mouth there, Mister Coconuts. What's your secret? A little shaving off the old wood-Hahahahaaa!"

"I don't see you giving your donkey teeth the proper care!"

"What? I actually love Mom's frozen treats!"

"What nonsense are you~~~"

In Luan's mind, Mister Coconuts was getting her back in shape...but in reality, Luan was playing Ventriloquist Counseling by herself. And the siblings (minus Lori and Leni) saw the whole act from the living room window.

"Ok, she's gone loopy," Lynn quipped.

"I may need to re-analyze my Tingly Drops for any unwanted chemicals..." Lisa slowly backed away.

"Does that mean she's gonna take it easy with her pranks now?" Lynn asked.

"Uhhh...maybe?..." Lincoln responded, then noticed Luan dusting off her shoulders and standing up, "Hey, she's coming back inside!"

"Retreat!" Lana called everyone away.

But Lily did not move (because she was busy chewing on a boxing glove)...

... or Lola, "Time to pay you back for the worst makeover BY GIVING YOU YOUR WORST MAKE-"

Luna stuffed her in a bubble-wrap protective suit and pulled her away, "Ok, Pinke Pie. Take your insecurities elsewhere."

"NO! LET ME GO!" Lola bellowed as she was being dragged upstairs, "I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~"

Lily merely blew a raspberry.


	11. Leni's Prank

With renewed vigor and spirit (totally not from learning from Lincoln that Leni and Lori did separate pranks), Luan marched back into the house and up the stairs. Since she didn't know where Lori set up her prank,

"Hello?" She said very loudly, "Bobby? Why are you calling-"

"Outta the way!" Lori busted out of Lucy's room and flew down the stairs, "This one's mine!"

Luan pumped up her eyebrows twice and made her way to Lori and Leni's room. She guessed that this prank would be simple and have something to do with fashion and personal care, so she welcomed herself in, "Hello to you-" -CLANK- "-BAP-" Upon opening the door, she was treated to a bucket full of ultra slippery hair gel. She lost her footing and slid across the floor, right into a barber chair, where a pair of scissors popped out from the backside and cut off the ponytail. She jolted at her lost hair, but the gel stuck to her and made her slide off right into the closet. Her feet snapped a tripwire that triggered an abhorrent amount of facial powder, cream, toner, and lotion to slosh her entire body. She stumbled her way upright, but a very high-powered hair dryer pushed her to Lori's desk, where her face landed into some more facial cream, and her hands got into a huge amount of nail polish.

"Holy hair in the-" Luan was stopped by the desk drawer slamming her onto Leni's bed, "BALLS!" where she was hit with an intense wind coming from a fan, and several colored pieces of paper. When the fan stopped, the gel dried, and everything that touched her body was stuck to her like a freshly manufactured, color splattered, ultra tight onesie.

And this was when Luan experienced another new sensation, one that rendered renewed vigor obsolete, "Ogh...is it just me, or do I feel _gutted _about this day-hahahaha-agh-ow..." All that accumulated prank impact had started to take its toll on her. When she sat herself upright...it hurt way more than it should. Teetering her way to the mirror was an adventure in itself. And when she got to the mirror...

...so did Leni, "Hey! I didn't know you were going to Kefka Palooza!"

Oh boy. That was actually a good one. The laughter welled up within Luan's gut, to the point where "Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!" the bracing of her core and the keeling over of her limbs was enough to tear up her onesie.

"What?" Leni tilted her head.

"Hahahaha-Nothing! Just...there's so many levels to that line-hahahahahahaha...Woooo!"

"Whoa...You liked it?"

"Yeah! Except..." Luan cleaned up her head and took another look in the mirror, "Huh...Bob cut. Grow out a little longer, it'll be fine."

"Hmm..." Leni looked at Luan's new haircut, "I dunno. I think your hair just became a lot more versatile."

"Welp, I think that about wra-" Luan got up and stretched "-AH! Ah! Ow. Oof..."

"Are you ok?" Leni set Luan on the floor and cleaned off the rest of the coloring and gel.

"Yeah, peachy keen," Luan said, "Just need to get through one more, and I'll be done with the day."

"Actually, two."

"Wuzzat..."

"Well, Lori, Lola, and Lynn...they made the super prank happen after you went through Lori's prank."

"What?! Why didn't Lori sway them away?!"

"I dunno...Oh, that's right! Lori just mashed all those other pranks you pulled over the years into one giant whopper!"

"And...the super prank?..."

"Luna found your plans for that prank you were gonna pull last year but our doubles changed your plans, so now it's been pulled on you!" Leni cheerfully-Huh "Luan? Hello?"

Luan's heart sank. It finally happened. Everything she dished out at the family over the past April Firsts, she was about to get it all back within the span of a few minutes.

And then some.

"Great..." Luan groaned, "so the bear found its way outta the Zone..."

"Who are you calling a bear, toots?!"

"NOT YOU!"


	12. Lori's Prank

Lynn and Lucy's room. The final destination. Normally, the sound of balls and silence was the only thing permeating the atmosphere, but while standing in front of the bedroom door, all Luan could hear was

**"AAAAAAAAMAAAAAASAAAAAASIIIIBUSSS!**

**AAAAAAAAMAAAAAALAAAAAASTAAABUCKS!"**

followed by low organ music.

Lana saw her outside, "Hey, how's it hanging?"

"It ain't hanging..." Luan said, "It's falling..."

"What do you mean?"

"Lori's got the mother of all pranks in there. The wrapper, the Buttz Inn, the Ceiling...all of it in one tiny room."

Lana seemed concerned, "Will you be ok?"

"You know what?..." Luan edged a little closer to her, "I don't know."

"Oh..." Lana sensed an uncertainty in her, "Hey, if you make it out, what are you gonna do?"

"I guess I could scale back...maybe get everyone into a prank war..."

"Yeah...I think that war is warranted..."

"Well...it's been an honor serving with you," Luan hugged her.

"Uh...I'll see you on the other side?" Lana just went with it.

"Here," she gave her Mister Coconuts, "In case I don't make it back..."

Lana backed away with the puppet in hand until it was just the two of them in her room.

"Uh...hello, there?"

"She's coming back, you pluck."

"AAAAA!"

"What's that screaming?" Lincoln popped in.

"Buh-bye!" Lana shoved the puppet into his gut and ran off.

Luan steadied her gaze and locked herself down, "Ok, time to end it. DAH-DADAAAAAAAAAA!" She took one breath and creaked the door open. The entire room was black. "Hmm...thought something would happen by now..."

It did. All she did was open up a tiny bit more, and that set off the entire chain of pranks.

The door had a string tied to the ceiling. When it opened, it pulled down and revealed a splatter gun, which pelted her with honey, feathers, and vacuum dust, right before releasing a boot that kicked her into the room and shut the door. She slid across the oily carpet and collided with the dresser, causing it to trigger a punching glove to pop out and send her below the writing desk.

"Whew...that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be..." was what Luan said before hearing a bunch of raccoons snarling behind her, "It's even worse." The EEK. card flew out of the resulting fight cloud and slipped out of the room.

And a voice recording played, "I made that script from _scratch_! Hahahahahahahaaaa!"

The fight repeatedly knocked against the wall until a flour bag popped down and exploded, causing the raccoons to flee.

"*COUGH*COUGH*...Blugh..." Luan coughed out the flour, "What else could-" just Then, a hidden projector came down and played-

["O, Romeo, Romeo...wherefore art thou Romeo?"]

["No, no! You gotta have more feeling! Remember, you're curious and love-starved."]

some strange act-coaching with Luna.

"Who in the-" she tried to get out from under the desk, only to be bounced up by a hidden spring right into the flypaper-riddled ceiling. She got unstuck, fell to the floor, and bounced back up. This kept repeating until she was able to turn the projector off, at which point _another _prank was ready and waiting.

Outside, Lucy was taking in the constant rattling of the bedroom door and converting it into words in her second journal.

"Hey, Lucy," Lynn walked by, "What'cha doing out here?"

"**This day gave me an idea for a horror novella**," Lucy said, "**so here I am putting it into coherent words**."

"Uh...did that lozenge do anything?..."

"**It's slow acting. But there is one benefit to my temporarily altered voice. Ahem...**"

Lucy demonstrated by appearing right behind her father when he came back from cleaning up the garage.

"**HELLO, LYNN.**"

"Guhuh!" Lynn Sr. jumped.

"**I WANNA PLAY A GAME.**"

"WAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" The father ran back to the garage.

"**Hah, that never gets old,**" Lucy commented.

"She's enjoying this a little too much, huh?..." Lincoln asked.

"Hey, look," Lynn tapped his shoulder and picked up the EEK. card, "Does this mean anything?"

Lincoln's eyes widened, "I think it has" dramatic loud voice "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" normal voice "written all over it."

"Uh, don't you think you're reading into it too deep?" Lynn said before they heard Luna scream at the top of her lungs, "YOU DID **WHAT**?!"

As well as Lori, "What, like you didn't think of that?!"

"NO, WE DIDN'T!"

"What did who do?..." Lincoln had an idea of what happened behind that door...

...which suddenly stopped rattling and unlocked itself...

"Come on!" Lincoln said as he busted the door open.

The bedroom itself was in complete shambles. The beds, desk, and dresser were shredded. The closet was unusable. And in the center of it all was a beaten, battered, dirtied...and unconscious Luan.

"**LUAN**!" All the siblings appeared in the doorway, and eight of them rushed out to ease her pain. Lincoln grabbed a blanket. Lucy prepared her funeral speech. Lynn and Lily got a wet cloth on their fallen sister, and everyone else knelt down and cupped her hands.

Except Lori and Lola, who were shocked at the extend to which they have crossed the line, maybe even father than Luan did in her hay day.

Once Lynn cleaned Luan's face, she had awoken, "Hah...Hahahah...those were the good old days..."

"She'll be fine," Lisa scanned her body, "But it appears she went through out barrage of pranks without even the slightest protection."

"Stay with us, Luan," Lincoln said, "The day's almost over..."

"Not quite..." she whispered, "There's still...one more to go..."

"Did you bring...Mister Coconuts?..."

"Yeah," Lana placed the puppet on her belly.

"Dudes? Why's it pooping out a trigger?" Luna pointed out.

"That's a paintball gun," Lisa explained, "and it came from Lola."

"Lola!" Leni screamed, "Are you nuts?!"

"What?! I just wanted some payback, that's all!" Lola was close to crying, "I just thought that-"

"**She needs to be punished severely for her crimes against April Fools Day?**" Lucy said, "**I think that's already been taken care of.**"

"Lori...where's Lori..."

"I'm here..." Lori walked over and brought Luan's head to her lap, "I didn't...I was just lost in-"

"I know...and I don't hold it against you..."

"I'm sorry," Lori said, "I didn't know it would be this bad...I'll get some proper help-uh, we can prank all we want-I... I just-"

"I...I broke some cardinal rules...I know I did..."

"Yeah...I shouldn't have used that as fuel..."

"But you, Lori...you broke the biggest one..."

"Huh?!...what did I..."

"Come closer..."

"Ok...I'm here, Luan...what did I do to you?..."

"...you didn't see the whole prank to the end."

"Wuh-"

-SPLAT!-

Out of nowhere..."You can't have your cake and eat it too, hahahahaha. Get it?..." Luan got Lori with a cake in the face, utterly and brutally razing whatever mood was going on at the moment.

And replacing it with the urge to not burst out laughing. Literally everyone except Lori was affected by the fatal mood cop-out that they could barely hold on to their own upsides downsides.

Lori just lost all expression in her heart.

"Huh..." Luan's body had gone completely limp, "I didn't realize there were so many _layers_ to this whole setup-"

And now everyone lost their crud. Their laughter destroyed whatever was left standing and turned the room into a desert.

"OW! Ow! Ow. Owww..." Luan winced, "Ears..."

"Well, this is just great," Lori angrily yanked a mousetrap out of Luan's shirt, "And here I thought I could set the record for most number of sharks jumped in one attempt."

"I think we've got that covered!" Lincoln was the first to recover.

"CURSE YOU, LUAN!" Lisa pushed her words past her Dr. Insano laughter, "CURSE YOU AND YOUR IMPECCABLE COMEDIC TIMIHIHIHIHIHIIIHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Ok...ok..." Leni calmed herself, "Let's just all agree to *SNICKER* call it the 2nd..."

"I can't unsee this-Hahahahaaa!" Luna managed to get a grip, "Ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhh...Whew! I got enough material to last two albums now!"

"And I can start drafting my horror novella now," Lucy said.

"Hey! Your voice is back!"

"Not a word."

"Now, that was priceless!" Lola leaned on Lucy's shoulder.

"Groan."

"Well then," Lori stood up, "Glad I was able to help you slap the mood upside the keister." She clapped her hands to turn the lights on... and unwittingly readying the final prank as she turned to walk out, "If anyone needs me, I'll be chatting with Bo-" -BOING!- "-BBY-" She hit a hidden spring and walked right into the super prank.

Everyone except Luan and Lily chased her down.

"Well...today turned out to be quite the jumpy holiday..." Luan muttered, with with Lily just nudging her stomach, "Hahahahaha, ok ok ok! You win. I admit defeat."

"GUYYYYYS!" They heard Lori scream, "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Somehow, the prank dragged Lori all the way out to the front yard and finished with her dangling from the tree, very..._very_ infuriated, "ANYBODY WANNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE STUPID ROPE?!"

"*SIGH*...Well," Luan smiled as Lily dug into the cake, and even offered her a slice, "Insert Obligatory April Fools Day pun here, hahahahaha..."


	13. Post-Game

That evening, after nursing Luan back to full recovery, and trying to get the house back to normal, the family went out to dinner at the Burpin' Burger.

"I can't believe it actually happened," Lincoln ate his worries away, "We got to prank Luan, and we got away scott-free."

"Most of us..." Lynn Sr. said, "Your mess was easy to clean, kiddo."

"All the condiments in the fridge can simply be boiled to nullify the tingly drops," Lisa reiterated.

"You're halfway through, Lisa. Just gotta get through the freezer."

Lisa groaned while munching down a burger.

"I'm already using my prank to build a Mecha walker," Lana bragged, "I just need to swoop in Lori's stuff."

"I wish I could let you," Rita said, "but Lori has to get it all out by tomorrow morning."

"Mom!" Lori protested, "I have to go back to Fairway in the morning!"

"Why don't I relieve you of some of that mechanical pressure?" Lana nudged.

"Can you reset the entire room in a few hours?" Rita asked.

"I did it before. Remember when my room was totaled?"

"And whose fault is that?" Lola growled.

"Le pink car," Lana smugly ate her burger with her mouth open, grossing out her twin.

"Final thoughts? Today was very productive," Lucy said.

"Speak for yourself," Lynn kept massaging her legs, "I'm still too stiff! I might have to skip tomorrow's game."

"Whoa, you're outta line now!" Luna was somewhat shocked, "Where'd that come from?"

"She contorted herself into a human pretzel," Lucy said, "and stayed like that for-"

"I'm good on the rest of it, bro..."

Leni was having fun with the family and the food, until she saw Luan interacting with Lily...and no one else.

"Hey, Luan?"

"Oh! Uh...yeah?"

"You haven't touched your meal."

"Oh...I'm not really hungry, that's all."

"Did we wind you out?" Lincoln asked.

"Um...*SIGH...* a bit, yeah," Luan rubbed her neck.

"So," Lucy blurted out, "How was it facing your other self?"

"That's what you got outta this?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Your powers of perception are extremely spine-chilling," Lisa commented.

"Hahaha...actually, it was kind of a thrill ride," Luan said, "I got the heebie-jeebies bejiggled outta me, but I guess that's kinda the point."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Lola halted the table, "You _enjoyed_ it?!"

"Well, Yeah, why wouldn't I?...Ok, everything past the laptop was a bit much, and I still don't get why you went with the prank compilation at the end, instead of...making an original."

"I thought that's what all your other April Fools Day pranks were all about," Lori said, "Just over the top, and very heavy on the slapstick."

"Half of it," Luan said, "What I'm trying to say is that today made me realize the painfully obvious."

"That you're an uncontrollable trap master who could give the Joker a run for his money?" Luna joked.

"Haha, I wish," Luan chuckled, "but no. It's that you didn't prank me back sooner."

The siblings jolted. And all kinds of excuses came out of their mouths:

"I, uh..."

"It never crossed our minds..."

"I wanted to, but I didn't know how..."

"You scared me into not doing that!"

"It's not really a competition."

"Bobby occupies literally all my time!"

"My scientific discoveries are first priority."

"And break my axe?!"

However, they were all shut down by Lily, "DO IT!"

"HUH?!"

Lily cleared her throat, and then, "Jus...do it."

"She's got a point," Luan said, "The April Fools Rules apply to everyone, including me."

Everyone gave out a noise that made it seem like they thought she was immune to that rule since she made it up.

"No...no," Luan grinned, "Don't tell me! You were gonna _cheese_ your way out of the _burger _pan?! Hahahahahahaaaa! Get it?"

Everyone groaned.

"But, Seriously. You had to have known this."

Lana caved, "Yeah, you're right. We knew April Fools Day stopped being fun and started being an apocalypse preparation drill for us."

"You know, if your pranks didn't deep fry our fries every year," Lynn Sr said, "Mom and I'd ban you from all things prank-related. Only you'd wait till you're kicked out of the house to start pranking again, and by then who knows what you'll do."

That thought made Luan shiver, "*GULP* Heheh, yeah...Who knows..."

"But what about the next time April 1st comes around?" Lola demanded, "How do we know that she won't go Señorita Psycho-Bad on us?"

For once, Lola had a valid point. For all they know, this could be a one-off day. And when the next year comes, there will be a price to pay for staving off Prankageddon, but no one knows who would pay it.

Suddenly, Rita had an idea, "I think I have a solution."

"What's that?"

"Luan," Rita turned to Luan, "you said you actually wanted us to prank you back?"

"No, not explicitly..." Luan responded, "Just...surprised you didn't."

"Really, now..."

"Ok. Ok," Lynn Sr and Leni backed away, "I think I know what's going through your mind."

"But we can't truly stop her antics, can we?" Rita got him with that question.

"And she's right," Lucy chimed in, "If we were always worried about Luan pulling so many over-the-top pranks on us...why didn't we do anything about it sooner?"

Luan suddenly realized what she meant, and couldn't resist a little smirk, "Uh...wasn't the point of all this to tone down my pies and pries?..."

"I don't think you could listen to us on that matter," Lucy said.

"Plus, you actually enjoyed the revenge pranks that were cast upon you...before today," Lincoln added.

He's right. As overboard as the pranks were, some of them were kinda...good. Shame that it required a breaking point to get them to take revenge or defend themselves, which wasn't the point of April Fools Day in the first place! Something Luan caused, which resulted in the pranking spirit lost.

There has to be something that could make April Fools Day the way it was supposed to be, something to keep tabs on the prankster without taking away the goodness of pranks.

So, to make it a true April Fools Day extravaganza, they agreed that they should stop cowering in fear every time April 1st rolls around and start fighting back. Lynn Sr and Rita ended up instituting a new family rule: if a prank goes off on April 1st, a prank war must be initiated; not only that, but during the war, all pranks must match or exceed the intensity of the initial prank.

Meaning, karma help Luan should she choose to go overboard with her pranks, because that will give her siblings permission to get payback. Again.

Once everyone was back home, they were all ready to unwind. Luan hit the bed while everyone else stretched.

"Seriously, though," Lincoln said while leading the twins upstairs, "the paintball gun?..."

"Yeah, I know, but she's such an unlikable monster on this day!" Lola groaned, "not like you wouldn't...shoot the frijoles...out of Luan!"

"Uh, no I wouldn't," Lincoln griped, "One: That would be just plain wrong, and not great. Two: she's got a boyfriend now...not unlikable."

"We need to work on your anger management, sister," Lana quipped.

"I've had all I can take with Prankageddon," Lori cracked her neck, "I'm just about ready to hightail it back to college."

Lynn walked ahead of them, "I can't wait to wash up without any ga-UGH!" She ran into the spot where the bathroom should be...but it was somehow replaced by plywood with a wallpaper of the hallway, "Luan. Was this you?"

"Oh, I thought Luna were gonna shower first," Lana chuckled nervously, "My bad."

Lynn raised an eyebrow...and a smirk, "You do realize what this means, don't you?"

"Uh oh..." Lori and Lincoln slowly tiptoed back to their rooms as Lynn and Lana barged onto Luan's makeshift stage and began pelting each other with extendable boxing gloves, pies, whoopie cushions, and horrible puns.

"What's the matter, Lynn?!" Lana giggled, "Are you all _gassed_ out?!"

"Don't start pulling any _punches_ now!" Lynn retorted.

"I wouldn't _cream_ of it!"

"Fits like a _glove_!"

At first, Luan hid under her blanket, but after seeing how much fun they were having, with not a lot of props and gadgets, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," she decided to join the fun as well, "Hey, you two! Hope you don't mind me pouring some-" flower squirt "-_cold water_ on the play?" And all three of them had a good laugh.

Luna, Lucy, and Lola just stared in awe. Watching the three of them come at each other seemed surreal after everything that happened today.

And seeing them release their pent-up joy...somehow attracted Luna to do the same thing? "Hey, if you can't beat them..." Luna whipped out two more pies and flung herself into the fray, "Who wants an extra serving of vanilla sur-" SPLAT! "-_pies_?!"

"Ugh, I can't believe all of you," Lola had enough of April altogether and just stomped away to her bed.

"And where might you be going?" Lucy asked.

"TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Lola screamed before slamming the door.

Lucy just stared at the twins' door and shook her head. Then, she turned back to the quadruple mess of late-night high jinks and laughter that was the bunk'd room. "Well, like the old man said..." she smiled as she closed the door, "**GAME OVER."**


End file.
